It has already been proposed, for achieving a moistening contact, to use rotary brushes provided with irrigated bristles having a cruciform cross-section. However, these bristles wear out and tear off very quickly.
Another proposal (U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,152) consists in using long flexible wicks, one end of which is held in a horizontal tubular container. However, this arrangement does not provide the possibility to sweep the ground in a sheet, since the wicks are formed of separate strands passing through spaced-out openings of the container.